The Black Forest
Known as the Wild Stronghold and the Woods of Blood by outsiders, the Black Forest is considered to be the least hospitible of places for travelers, yet it seems to attract them the most. Even in the days of King Ishada, it was considered a risk to venture into those woods, and now it is deemed suicide. However, the locals claim that, as long as you know what ancient traditions to adhere to, you shouldn't run into too much trouble. The Eastern Black Forest The larger half of the country, and often held to be the more dangerous, the Eastern Black Forest is The Western Black Forest Technically under the control of the Imperial Army, the Western Black Forest has recently seen a fair share of new settlers from Goroth, Iriiv, and Scandala. However, many leave within the first year, and seem to find the forest itself to be malevolent, though the locals show at least a cursory deference to their new ruler. King Ishada The Wandering King, as he is known, Towns and Clearings The government of the Black Forest, following the disappearence of King Ishada, has largely fallen back in the hands of the aristocracy. Essentially, the Black Forest has always been three nations at once: one ruled by the local gods, which extends to all creatures, the one ruled by the WereCourt, which extends only to WereKin, and one ruled by the King of the Black Forest, which extended only to humans. Following Ishada's vanishing act, the rule of humankind in the area was given in stewardship to the WereCourt, which has yet to exercise the power. In actuality, each town and clearing is ruled by the lord who resides there, much the way it had been when King Ishada ruled. The only difference being, of course, that each town is a separate entity from the rest, and none bother to make the places in between safe for travelers. Here are the largest towns of the country: Hadderswamp The easternmost clearing in the Black Forest, Hadderswamp is ruled by the House Baythern. Originally a myconid town, as the name suggests, Nordswamp Also known as the Buffer to Zavak, which has made no secret of wanting to expand into the Forest in Ishada's absence, Nordswamp is the largest myconid town in the Black Forest. Courtwald The smallest of the large towns, Courtwald is near to the Italik penninsula and Dascian, and is usually a stopover for travelers going to or from that part of the world. Bynnewald A fairly large town that lies at the feet of castle Greywatch, Brynnewald boasts the only golem factory in outside of the cities of the Western or Eastern Kingdoms. Greywatch When a King ruled in the Black Forest, he would stay alternately at each town listed here, for each ruling family had a castle for him, even if it was just a wing on their ancestral mansion. Greywatch, however, dates back to the 2nd Century, and Wrekswamp A common destination for traders and curious travelers, this myconid village is Caddersbourgouh Famous for hosting a great human-werekin-myconid festival every summer, Caddersbourgouh is situated Maderhedge Recently overrung by the Imperial Army, Maderhedge still has the expansive House Rightough living within it, though they are no longer allowed to rule it. Havewald The most common destination for those new settlers coming into the Western Black Forest, Havenwald is steadily growing, and yet many parts are falling into neglect. This is due to the frequency of newly arrived families abandoning their homes in the night, often The Whystern The skridae of the Whystern are the only pod, freshwater or otherwise, that live within a local deity. The Whystern is itself a god, and will frequently rear up to menace travellers. Boats and ferries traveleing the Whystern have to Category:Skridae Dustfell This legendary town in the Black Forest is said to be where Oberon and Titania hail from, as well as the last refuge of that mythic species, the Dustkiin. Category:Itaedia's History Category:History Category:Anthropology Category:Geography